(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, and in particular, relates to a current reuse electronic circuit.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a current reuse electronic circuit using a latter DC (direct current) as a former DC in a multiple-stage electronic circuit. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35083 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses an art where a current reuse electronic circuit is used as a doubler.